Home
by smkb90
Summary: It had been three amazing months since Cece's almost-wedding. Three months since Jess and Nick became an official couple. Disclaimer: characters and show are not mine.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three amazing months since Cece's almost-wedding. Three months since Jess and Nick became an official couple. Contrary to Schmidt's fears the loft dynamic hadn't been ruined, just slightly altered.

"Hey Nick, I won't make it home to see you before you go to work tonight, I have parent teacher conferences. But I'll see you at the bar later," said Jess sticking her head out of the shower. With a mouthful of toothpaste Nick nodded.

"See ya tonight then," he said sneaking a kiss from her.

Standing by the doorway he turned to give her one last look. She was getting out of the shower, her hair piled on top on her head and a small towel covering her small frame. He saw her face, and for the first time noticed the dark circles under her eyes. _We shouldn't have stayed up so late last night_. He thought to himself. Slightly worried he vowed to make sure she came home at an acceptable time.

She could feel his eyes on her, scanning her body. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed the momentary resurfacing of the turtle face. Hoping he didn't catch on to how she was feeling, she sighted in relief when he left.

Standing in the shower had proved to be a very tiring task._ I might be getting sick_. she thought to herself. The headache she had since yesterday had still to go away. Along with that, she could feel her temperature rising at an alarming rate. The fatigue was getting to her. Her body just wanted to be in a permanent horizontal position. Even the simple task of getting dressed had taken her an extra 20 minutes.

For a moment she considered calling in sick, but quickly brushed the thought aside. Noticing she a few spare minutes before she had to leave the loft, she skipped breakfast and she decided to lay down before taking off. The last thing she remembered seeing was the time, blinking brightly on her clock _7:13 am_.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't know how much time had passed. It felt as if her head was under water. Completely disoriented she tried to open her eyes, but her body wasn't cooperating. Panic started building in her chest, _what's wrong with me?_ with that last thought sleep reclaimed her.

Right outside her bedroom door Nick was getting ready to go to work. Completely unaware that Jess was still in her bed.

"Hey, have you heard from Jess today?" he asked Winston.

"Nope, but if I see her later I'll tell her to call you." Nick nodded and walked out the front door. His cellphone up to his hear calling Jess for the 20th time today. Hey this is Jess leave a message. He didn't want to leave another message, he had a bad feeling about this. It was only 8:30 pm he would give her until 10 before he started panicking.

He spent the next hour scanning the crowded bar, completely ignoring both Schmidt and Winston.

"Have you tried Cece?" asked Schmidt "maybe they had a girl emergency."

"She's not there," he had been texting Cece all afternoon, both starting to get more worried by the second.

About an hour later he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. Hoping and praying that it's her, he runs outside to pick up the call.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi, is this Nick Miller?" asked a feminine voice.

"Yes it is."

"My name is Amanda Clift, I am the principal at Jess' school. We were wondering if you had seen her today. It is very unlike her to not show up without a phone call, at least, specially today with parent-teacher conferences and all." Nick was slowly processing what was being said.

"I have to go Amanda, I haven't seen her all day." He started to sweat profusely, where could she be, he was in full panic mode now. "I have to go look for her."

"I'll text you my number, please keep us updated," he hung up before she say anything else.

He didn't remember barking at Schmidt to drive him home, he didn't remember telling Shane that he had a family emergency, he didn't remember getting into Schmidt's car and completely ignoring both of his roommates, he had to get to the loft.

He quickly sent Cece a text to meet him at the there. He didn't know what he was feeling, he wanted to cry, to yell, to hit something.


End file.
